


Ride a Cowboy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Riding, Smut, pure and utter smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean in just a cowboy hat and boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> been a while since I made one of these....wow.  
> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/85072203504/source)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

You walked into the room that Dean was sleeping in at Bobby’s place, planning to talk to the older Winchester, when you stopped cold in your tracks.

Dean turned and his mouth dropped open.

There Dean stood in only some cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat.

“Y/N!” Dean said, stilling. “I umm…I was…you know…”

You move forward, and shut the door behind you, smiling softly. “Look pretty sexy like that, cowboy.” You murmur.

It takes Dean a second to realize what you’re doing, but once he does, he grins.

“Yeah? Think I look hot?” Dean asks, moving over, reaching out and grabbing your hand, pulling you closer.

You can feel his hardening length brush against you, and you moan softly.

“Gonna show me a couple of moves, Cowboy?”

Dean laughs, and spins the two of you, until the two of you are on the bed, you over Dean’s body.

His lips lock with yours, his hands trailing down to your ass.

You roll your hips and grind against his erection, and hear Dean moan.

The two of you make quick work of removing your clothing and you start rubbing, grunting, and groaning as you press into the other’s flesh, kissing and nipping.

You can feel that you’re growing more and more aroused looking at Dean, and you moan, angling yourself so you can sink down on Dean.

You feel him fill you up, and you toss your head back, moaning as you start to roll your hips and bounce on Dean’s cock.

“God, Y/N.” Feel so good.” Dean groaned.

You grin, biting down on your lower lip, hands gripping Dean’s shoulders as you bounce on Dean’s length.

“Mmm…should’ve done this a while ago Dean. God, this is sexy.” You grin.

“No kidding.” Dean murmured, hands gripping your waist, as he helped you ride him. “Jeez, you’re sexy.” A hand trails to the back of your neck, and he leans you down, kissing you softly, nibbling against your lower lip. “Taste so sweet.”

You grin, laughing softly, as you pant.

“I’m glad.” You murmur. “We need to do more of this sexy roleplay more often.”

“Agreed.” Dean nodded, thrusting his hips to meet your bounces. He kisses you again and his lips trail to your neck, sucking lightly.

“God, Cowboy.” You groan. “Sure know how to work a girl over.”

Dean laughed against your neck, and gave a quick thrust, making you moan softly.

“Keep that up and I’ll come.” You murmur.

“Y/N…I’m planning on it.” Dean whispered in your ear. He thrust again, and grinned. “This cowboy is far from being done with you. Darlin’, we’re gonna have the whole night, and this cowboy is gonna be making you scream by the time he’s done with you.”

You moan, a little louder, in anticipation of what Dean promised.

Knowing him, he was gonna live up to his word. And that made you even more aroused than ever.


End file.
